99 percent LOVE
by no-no-hana
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke is now a couple...only they haven't kissed. yup, not once...[sasusaku] 1 shot


A/N: Well, I got inspired by the one shot manga 99 love so I decided to create a story for all the SasuSaku fans out there… that includes me! So… I hope that you enjoy reading my story…

* * *

Sasuke was training alone in the forest of Konoha. He suddenly felt Sakura's presence. Sakura greeted him with her saccharine smile. He smiled back. Even though it was the nth time that Sasuke smiled at her ever since they became a couple, Sakura still couldn't help but be fascinated every time. Yup, Sakura and Sasuke is now a couple. Sasuke has decided to confess his feelings for Sakura six months ago and their half year anniversary is coming so soon. Sakura brought Sasuke lunch and they ate it under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. After a few minutes, Naruto and Kakashi appeared. Naruto was whining at Sasuke about how he got Sakura's heart, yada, yada…

"Why won't you just go out with Hinata –chan?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto fell silent. He was crimson red.

"So… Sakura-chan…How far have you gotten with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke hit Kakashi.

"Don't tell Sakura any perverted thing." Sasuke said.

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

_Come to think of it…Sasuke-kun and I haven't even kissed._ Sakura thought.

Sasuke sued Naruto and Kakashi away because they were destroying his moment with Sakura. Sasuke resumed his seat under the cherry blossom tree. He lay down on Sakura's lap.

"Sasuke-kun…Our half year anniversary is just next week…"Sakura said.

Sasuke sat up.

"Seriously?!" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded.

"You have that day free, ne?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke nodded. They strolled around the forest and after the sunset, Sasuke accompanied Sakura home. Sasuke bade goodbye to Sakura and vanished. Sakura sighed. She went straight to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

_I wonder what Sasuke's thinking about…_ Sakura thought.

Sakura reminisced of how they became a couple.

FLASHBACK…

_It was the end of another boring mission. Naruto went ahead with Kakashi and they were off towards Ichiraku ramen shop. The Uchiha prodigy and Sakura were left alone. Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. She faced Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun… You would probably be busy with your revenge in the near future… so I want you to remember me with this…" Sakura said and got out a bracelet that she herself made._

_Sasuke stared at the bracelet with curiosity._

_"Oh… and we'll give each other gifts after half a year… okay?" Sakura said._

_"Got it… "Sasuke replied and smiled._

_Sakura blushed. It was her first time to see Sasuke smile. It was a beautiful smile without hatred and anger._

END OF FLASHBACK

The following day, Sakura went to Ino's flower shop since Sasuke was away in some kind of training with Kakashi. Tenten was there, too.

"What!? You haven't kissed yet!?" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"I feel like we're only friends…" Sakura said sadly.

Tenten comforted Sakura.

"I did _beep _and _ beep _and _beep _ with Shikamaru within a week!" Ino said.

Sakura asked Ino what she wanted her to do.

"Sakura… seduction is a man's weakness…" Ino told her.

Sakura's eye widened. There's no way Sasuke will agree in what Ino suggested. Sakura was panicking inside as she walked towards the Uchiha district. She found Sasuke by the lake.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

Sasuke jumped up in surprise. Sakura apologized.

"Sasuke-kun lives alone in his house, ne?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Then… I'll go to your house later this evening. I want to do stuff… with only the two of us…" Sakura said with a blush.

Sasuke was surprised. Sakura panicked and took all what she said back.

"If my cherry blossom wants that, then let's go right now…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke dragged Sakura towards his mansion. Sakura was blushing. She couldn't believe that Sasuke agreed.

* * *

"I won again, Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said.

They were PS2 games. Sakura sweat dropped.

INNER SAKURA:

Dammit! This isn't what we had in mind!

"Sasuke-kun… I didn't come here to play PS2 with you!!" Sakura said.

Sasuke asked what other games she would like to play. Sakura kneeled and went closer to Sasuke. Their faces were super close to each other.

"Ne, Sakura… aren't we close?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sweat dropped. She nodded.

"I'm such a miserable being… I'll just go home Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said and left Sasuke's house.

Sasuke followed Sakura. Sakura sat under their favorite cherry blossom tree. Sasuke asked her what her problem was. Sakura shook her head.

_Stupid Sasuke… simple minded…idiotic…and dense… but… I can't hate him_

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke patted her head. The day before their half year anniversary, Naruto arrived at the cherry blossom tree. He was inviting Sasuke to an all guy's party.

"Demo… Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled.

"You can go… but meet me here tomorrow at five, ok?" Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled at her. The next day was their anniversary. It was six and Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. Sakura was hurt. Sakura sighed and sat under the cherry blossom tree.

_Maybe he doesn't feel the same way as I am…_

A drunkard came passing by and spotted Sakura.

"Hey, miss… are you alone? Maybe we could get together…" He lazily said.

He grabbed Sakura by her waist. Sakura screamed and pushed him away. Just then, Sasuke came and hit the drunkard.

"Stay away from her…" Sasuke coldly said.

The drunkard swayed away. Sasuke faced Sakura and apologized for being late.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan… I got carried away by the party. It was really awesome…" Sasuke said.

Sakura faintly smiled.

"To Sasuke-kun… today… was nothing special…" Sakura sadly said.

Sakura began to run away. Sasuke called her name but she didn't stop. Sasuke slumped down the grass. He hit the tree next to him.

_I'm the worst_

* * *

Sakura was crying on her bed. She suddenly heard her cell phone ring. It was Sasuke. He was in front of her gate at the moment. Sakura told him that she didn't want to see him. Sasuke pleaded not to hung up but just listen to him.

"I'm just a thick headed jerk who doesn't even recognize his girlfriend's feelings but when I hurt you, I first realized that I'm going to lose something important. Sakura, I want you to come to the Autumn Festival with me tomorrow." Sasuke said then hung up.

_Why are there tears just by hearing his voice? I don't want this to end. I still want to be with Sasuke-kun… I still want to see him smile…_

Sakura looked out from her balcony but Sasuke wasn't there anymore. She decided that she would go to the Autumn Festival tomorrow. She prepared her kimono and then went to sleep. The following morning, Sakura spent the morning locked up in her room. She waited for evening gloomily and in tears. After the sun had set, she went to their usual meeting place in the place full of cherry blossom trees. Petals were flying in the air. Sasuke suddenly appeared. He gave Sakura a bouquet of red roses.

"You're pink kimono suits you well…" Sasuke complimented.

Sakura smiled. They went to the festival and enjoyed themselves. Later that evening, Sasuke brought Sakura to a cliff where the whole Konoha can be seen. They watched the fireworks display. During the display, Sasuke faced Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I won't make you cry or uncertain anymore. I become dead if you leave me; because you are the one always giving me power. I need you…seriously…" Sasuke declared.

The 99 love with 1 missing is now…complete. Sasuke kissed Sakura sweetly on the lips as more fireworks showered the night sky.

* * *

OWARI

A/N: Waahh.. the story's done… I really enjoyed typing it… so please review!


End file.
